Staying
by 2rats4writes
Summary: My take on what happened after Jack and Ianto's kiss in The Last Man Season 2 Episode 3 One Shot.


**Show: Torchwood**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Title: Staying**

**Summary: My take on what happened after the Janto kiss in The Last Man (Season 2 Episode 3) and the following morning before they go save the world. Just a oneshot.  


* * *

**

Jack was shuffling through the paper work for the mission he and his team was in the middle of, keeping the year 1918 where it belongs, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He'd recognize those footsteps anywhere, Ianto Jones, the beautiful Welshman he was so in love with.

"_This time tomorrow he'll be back in 1918." Jack said before Ianto could say anything_

"_In his own time," said Ianto "Would you go back to yours if you could?"_

"_Why? Would you miss me?" Jack smirked, already knowing the answer_

"_Yep." Said Ianto, proving him right_

"_I left home a long time ago." Jack said "I don't know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."_

"_I know you get lonely." said Ianto walking over and sitting on the edge of Jack's desk_

"_Going home wouldn't fix that." Said Jack "Being here I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I just stayed where I was. And I wouldn't change that for the world."_

Speechless, Ianto leaned in and kissed him. It was fiery, passionate, and so meaningful, Jack felt like his insides were burning with love. As much as they had to do to prepare for tomorrow it didn't seem as important to Jack right now as being with Ianto was.

***********************************

Later that night as Jack watched Ianto start to get ready to leave he spoke.

"It's already two in the morning by the time you get back to your place you'll just have to start getting ready to come back here." Said Jack

"That very well may be." Said Ianto "But I need to change my clothes."

"Please." Jack said pulling Ianto back towards him, "It's not like the others don't know we're together. They won't care or be surprised if you're in the same thing you wore yesterday."

"You just can't get enough of me can you?" asked Ianto

"No I really can't." Jack said pulling the Welshman into a kiss and Ianto surrendered and settled down beside him. "And in all honesty I damn well don't want to."

***********************************

A few hours later, Ianto was making coffee for the team when Gwen walked in.

"Somebody didn't go home last night." Said Gwen eyeing Ianto's shirt and tie

"So what if I didn't." smiled Ianto "Are you going to judge?"

"Not after what Rhys and I did last night." Said Gwen "I can't judge anybody, except well maybe Owen."

"Are you two swapping last night's shag stories?" asked Owen walking in

"What's it to you if we are?" asked Gwen

"Nothing." Said Owen "Just as long as Jack and Ianto stayed out of the medical bay considering it needs to be a sterile environment and all."

"Don't worry Owen." Said Jack coming down and wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist "We were in my office."

"You two never stop do you?" asked Owen

"Do they need a reason?" asked Gwen "Or is somebody pissed off from having a bad shag last night, or could he be pissed off from no shag last night?"

"No shag." Said Owen walking away in a very pissed off broody mood.

"We hit a sore spot." Laughed Jack

"Yeah," said Ianto "But for Owen not getting shagged is like is like hell is very rare he doesn't have a shag."

"True, the man must be feeling a little rejected." Said Gwen "Maybe we should lay off him, just a bit."

"Yeah," said Ianto "But what fun would that be?"

"I'm with Ianto on that one." Said Jack "It's more fun when he's pissed off and we can make fun of him for it."

"Personally I think he's jealous of Tommy." Said Gwen

"Ah, staying at Tosh's." said Ianto "Maybe he's finally-"

"Coming to his senses?" asked Gwen

"But I thought-" said Jack

"Doesn't mean he doesn't like the attention she gives him." Said Gwen

"And with Tommy here, he's kind of left on the sidelines." Said Ianto "Maybe he'll finally give her a chance romantically."

"No," said Jack "knowing Owen, he's thinks what he's feeling is just momentary insanity, and he only cares for her as a friend as a colleague."

"Probably." Said Gwen and Ianto

"All right enough of this." Said Jack "Tosh and Tommy will be here any minute, let's get our mind's back to work."

"Kind of difficult with you wrapped around me." joked Ianto quickly giving Jack a kiss as the cog door opened and Tosh and Tommy walked in.

* * *

_**A/N: Not the best but I wrote this at 2AM when I couldn't sleep. **_

_**Reviews always appreciated.**_


End file.
